


Under The Skin

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Biker!JR, Dom/sub Undertones, Ian trying to make JR jealous, M/M, Schoolboy!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian gets under JR's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the previous story, Ian's age isn't explicitly mentioned, but he's still not old enough to be in a bar, and is still attending the private school.
> 
> Once more, whether you want him legal at 18, or not at 17, is entirely at the reader's discretion.

Ian comes back to the bar again and again after the first time he sucks JR's cock, after the first time he takes JR up his ass. Comes back, eyes bright and wide, and willing to kneel for JR. And JR lets him. Has the boy on his knees with his lips around his cock and gagging on JR's length.

And it's when Ian's looking up at him, precome slicked around his lips and head tilted back so JR can fuck his throat that JR thinks it. Thinks yes and perfect and _mine_.

It doesn't hit him until Ian's left, doesn't hit him until he finds himself thinking of Ian's blue eyes and lush mouth. And it's not like Ian's the first kid from the school that JR's fucked, not like others haven't come in, all bravado and swagger, just to be sent away after their asses have been opened by JR's dick. So, yeah, there have been other boys to wander into the bar but, fucking hell, JR's never found himself thinking about keeping one before.

And he _does_ want to keep Ian, wants to see him wake up the morning, all sleepy and warm and pliant. But JR's not like that, he doesn't do soft and he sure as fuck doesn't do _love_. So the next time Ian's at his, JR fucks him hard, harder than he's done before. And he knows he didn't use enough lube or stretch Ian enough before he slammed in.

But Ian's not telling him to stop, just taking every thrust with a pained whimper. And when JR comes, he holds Ian's neck down, pins him against the desk as he fills the boy's ass. And then he pulls out, tucking his cock back into his jeans and tells Ian to go because he's got work to do.

It looks like Ian's going to say something, but he doesn't, just winces as he tucks his still hard cock back into his jeans that probably cost more than JR's entire wardrobe is worth. Then he leaves, limping slightly, and only glancing back at JR once before the door to the office closes.

It's ten minutes before the door opens again, before Tyler walks in, putting a beer on the desk. "You're a fucking asshole, Jay," he comments before heading back out to the bar.

JR doesn't disagree.

-o-

Ian is trying to be brave and not to cry but he can't help it, he's slinking back to school with tears spilling down his cheeks, his face wet as every step is a reminder of what just happened. It's not just the literal pain in his ass or the dissatisfied throb of his dick, it's the warm, wet slide of JR's come out of his hole, staining his clothes and he is certain making it obvious to anyone who sees him what just happened, how hard he's been used.

He didn't want to be that stupid kid mistaking sex for anything else, he isn't, he didn't think they were together or anything but JR's dismissal still hurts, makes him feel all wrong. And he kind of hates himself a lot because he knows that when he gets back inside, when he sneaks into the showers to clean himself up he is still gonna end up with his fingers buried inside his ass, biting his lips to not to cry out for JR.

-o-

Ian doesn't go back to the bar that week, nor the week after. He'll show JR that he doesn't need him, that he's not some clingy teenager. (And he doesn't jerk off each night to the thought of JR fucking him, he _doesn't_.)

But he can feel the itch under his skin, but it's not for JR's touch, it's _not_. And Ian'll show him.

He puts on the tightest t-shirt he has before he goes back to the bar. Tyler raises an eyebrow at him when he walks in, but Ian ignores it. The regulars there are used to seeing him, enough so that they let him insinuate himself into the pool game they've got going on. And Ian knows what he's doing when he bends over, when he runs his fingers over the cue as he bites his lower lip. Because if JR doesn't want him, then someone else will.

When Ian stands up from taking his shot (and watching the ball skitter into the cushion and roll across the table), one of the other guys pats his ass.

"So, JR not keeping you satisfied, kid?"

"I don't know what you mean," Ian responds lightly.

The biker laughs. "I know a twink on a cock hunt, when I see one, boy." He wraps his fingers around Ian's arm and tugs him closer.

And Ian can feel the hard cock, even through the layers separating them. And Ian feels cold. Because he doesn't want this, he wants _JR_.

But before he can step away, there's another hand on him, pulling him back.

"What the fuck, Gideon?" JR's voice is light, but Ian can see the anger in the blue eyes.

Gideon steps back, holding his hands up and chuckling. "You should keep your boy on tighter leash, JR."

JR rolls his eyes. "Just keep your dick under control, Gid."

He tugs Ian away, leaving Gideon's amused laughter behind them. JR doesn't say anything until they're in his office, pushing Ian onto the couch.

"What, kid, you're so desperate for cock that you'll take anyone's? Let them lay you out on the pool table and take turns at your ass?"

"No, that's not it." Ian shakes his head as JR paces the length of the room.

"Then what is it you want? Tell me?"

"I don't know." Even though it's a lie, even though Ian knows exactly.

"Tell me!"

"You!" And Ian's chest is heaving as he shouts, the sudden anger he feels draining out of him as quickly as it arrived. "I want you," he says quietly.

JR doesn't answer.

-o-

JR's not going to admit that the past 2 weeks have been shit, even disregarding Ty's reproachful glares. Because he is not gonna admit that he has been missing the little twink, has been missing Ian stupidly much and not just because he realized it's been so long since he last fucked someone else, he doesn't even remember. So what if he had gone out one night, left the bar in Ty's hands for the night and gone looking, only to find himself coming home early, alone and angry because he couldn't get the thought of Ian's trembling lips out of his head.

And now he's furious, furious at Gideon for trying to touch his boy, furious at Ian for putting himself up on offer like that, furious at himself for being furious because it wouldn't have been the first time he'd been the one to break a boy in and let the rest of them have their turn once he was done. He's furious that it felt right when Gideon called Ian his boy, that even though he can picture Ian on that table so easy, getting fucked till he cries it doesn't make the flare of possessiveness go away.

And now with Ian looking at him, those fucking lips trembling once he's blurted out that he wants _JR_ , not just to get fucked raw, he growls. Because he doesn't do this, he doesn't do relationships or feelings and Ian is just a fucking _kid_ and JR can't fucking deal with this shit.

"I'm no good for you kid," he says with raw honesty, reaching out to palm the kid's… fuck it, palm Ian's cheek with his hand. he strokes a thumb over a cheekbone, feeling the wetness there.

"I don't care." And then Ian is surging upwards, crashing his lips against JR's. "Please," he murmurs against JR's mouth. "Just, please."

And JR's not a good man, he knows that. And he's certainly not the kind of man who can ignore the needy pleas of a boy begging to get fucked. He's pulling Ian's jeans down, tugging them off his legs and dropping them to the floor before he even realises he's doing it. Cupping his hands around the back of Ian's thighs, he pulls slightly, and his boy catches on quick, because he's wrapping his legs around JR's waist, letting JR carry him until Ian's back is against the wall.

"Get my cock out," JR orders, because his hands are full of a squirming Ian and he's not prepared to let him go.

Ian's fingers tug at JR's belt, flicking open the buttons and fishing his hard cock out.

And, fuck, JR doesn't have lube on him, but he's fucking Ian here and now. "Get my cock wet, baby."

Ian spits into his palm, wetting JR's dick. And it's not enough, but between the spit and the precome Ian's slicking over JR, it'll have to do.

"Ready?" JR asks.

Ian nods, eyes wide.

"Put me in. Show me how much you need my dick."

Keeping one arm around JR's neck, Ian wraps his fingers around JR's dick, guiding it to his asshole.

Ian's breath is coming quickly, gusts of air over JR's skin as he buries his face in JR's neck.

JR presses forward, and he can feel Ian's ass opening around him. And it's tight, too tight, but JR's not stopping, not even for the hitching whimpers that are muffled against his shoulder as Ian moves his face. "Ssh, baby, you can take it." Ian's like a vice around him, hot and perfect, and JR can feel the urge to ruin the boy in his arms welling in him. "Bear down, show me how well you can take my cock."

Ian moans and shifts and JR feels his ass fluttering around him, and then he's in, sliding in to the root in one glide. Ian cries out, his head lifting and dropping back to rest on the wall. His eyes are bright, wet, and JR knows it wasn't easy for him.

"Good boy," JR murmurs. "You took my dick so fucking perfectly."

Ian looks at him, his lips trembling into a shaky smile. And JR knows that, even though Ian's the one spitted on his cock, JR's the one who's fucked. Because this boy, this bright, beautiful boy, makes him feel something he'd thought he was long past ever feeling again. JR still wants to ruin him, wants to see Ian on his knees with JR's come dripping off his face, wants to see Ian's ass bright red with JR's handprints. He wants to make the boy crawl and cry and beg, but it's tempered by a want to protect him as well. The problem being, JR knows that the one Ian needs protecting from the most is JR himself.


End file.
